Seorang Heiress
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Sasuke dengan segala kesempurnaannya, dan hinata dengan sifat pemalunya. Tunggu! Kenapa Hinata menganggap Sasuke lebih pemalu darinya? Haduuuh apa kata dunia? Sudah Neng sunting lagi Fic. gaje ini. RnR Plisss.
1. Chapter 1

Assalamualaikun... ini Neng, salam kenal.

**Disclaimer :** Neng bukan pemilik Naruto

**Pairing :** Maunya apa?

**Genre :** Romance/Humor(?)

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** typos, OOC, AU, fanfic pertama. Neng suka Hinata.

Oiya, maaf, ini cerita udah Neng ubah alurnya. Maaf untuk semua yang bingung karena sudah membaca fic. gaje ini. *pundung* Maafkan Neng yang aneh dan lebay ini, juga narsis, eror de el el.

**Naruto ****Oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seorang Heiress Oleh Neng**

**...:Neng:...**

**SEORANG HEIRESS**

Mobil bercat hitam mengkilap keluaran terbaru tahun ini masuk ke rumah atau lebih tepat disebut istana Hyuuga melewati gerbang besar berwarna keemasan dengan ukiran a la Jepang kuno yang sangat rumit dan terlihat klasik. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan teras dengan dua pilar besar nan kokoh di sisinya. Dengan efek diperlambat dan lagu rock yang entah dari mana datangnya, pintu mobil mentereng itu pun terbuka, kemudian sebuah kaki tampak dengan sepatu hitam kinclongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, si pemilik kaki menutup pintu mobil dan tampaklah seorang dengan kacamata hitamnya berdiri tegak sangat berwibawa. Dia silangkan tangan di depan dada, rambut model mangkok Teletubies-nya berombak menari tertiup angin yang tiba-tiba datang menerpa. Pandangan matanya ke atas, namun mata bundarnya tertutup kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Sungguh sangat mempesona.

"Ehem." terdengar deheman keras dari dalam mobil yang meruntuhkan efek-efek tidak penting barusan.

"I-iya bos, saya bukakan pintunya." ooh… Ternyata sopir sodara-sodara. Tarik saja kalimat sungguh sangat mempesona barusan. Sopir tadi langsung membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang untuk tuannya, dan efek tadi pun muncul kembali. Seorang pemuda dengan badan tinggi tegap turun dari mobil itu. Matanya hitam pekat juga menusuk tajam menggetarkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi, menunjukkan betapa berwibawanya pria tadi. Penampilannya pun sangat menarik dan terlihat keren dengan jas dan celana hitam juga kemeja putih di dalamnya. Pria itu melangkah maju menuju teras rumah Hyuuga, di mana Tuan, Nyonya dan Nona Hyuuga tengah menanti kedatangannya. Tuan dan nyonya Hyuuga tampak serasi dengan jas dan gaun yang mereka kenakan. Sedangkan Nona Hyuuga satu itu terlihat begitu menawan dengan balutan gaun selutut sederhana berwarna biru muda yang sangat serasi dengan rambut indigo yang ia gerai.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-san." sambut Hiashi dengan muka datarnya. Mereka pun berjabat tangan. Dua wanita Hyuuga di sana tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan sang Uchiha muda.

"Terimakasih Hyuuga-sama." jawab Uchiha muda masih datar. "Mari, silahkan masuk." ajak sang Nyonya. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi yang terlihat sangat mahal di bagian tengah ruang tamu yang besar dan mewah milik Hyuuga itu. Kue juga teh pun datang dan tersaji dengan anggun di sana.

"Maaf Hyuuga-sama, ayah dan ibu sedang menghadiri acara pengenalan produk terbaru kami jadi, mereka tidak dapat hadir hari ini." kata Uchiha muda memulai pembicaraan. "Kami tahu ko, kami juga diundang ke sana." jawab Nyonya Hyuuga dengan senyum anggunnya. "Jadi, kami akan pergi sekarang. Acara berkenalan 'kan, memang 'tak seharusnya orang tua ikut campur?" lanjutnya. "Baiklah, kami tinggal ya." izin sang Nyonya sambil beranjak dari kursi bersama suaminya. Nyonya Hyuuga mendekat pada Hinata yang duduk bersebrangan dengan pria Uchiha tadi kemudian mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut. "Bay, sayang." tambahnya.

"Jaga baik-baik anakku." terang Hiashi pada calon menantunya dengan tatapan dan muka yang tetap datar dan sedikit mengancam. "Tentu saja Hyuuga-sama." jawab pemuda berambut emo mirip pantat ayam itu. Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuuga pun pergi dan tinggalah sepasang sejoli yang akan segera bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Hening, 'tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, suasananya pun sangat kaku. Uchiha yang terlalu cuek dan Hinata yang terlalu pemalu. Entah perpaduan romansa pasangan apa yang tepat untuk mereka.

'Aku takut, kelihatannya dia menyeramkan.' pikir Hinata yang tertunduk malu dan memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

'Menyusahkan.' pikir sang Uchiha. Mukanya masih datar seperti biasa, pandanganya tajam kesatu arah, entah apa yang dia lihat, yang pasti bukan Hyuuga pemalu di depannya.

"KAKAAAAK…" suara cempreng tadi memecah lamunan mereka, Hinata langsung mengarahkan pandang ke sumbernya. Dilihatnya sang adik dari arah depan sedang berlari mendekat dengan sekop di tangan yang berlumuran tanah, Hanabi memang suka berkebun di hari libur, seperti hari Minggu ini. Tiba-tiba…

Srtt… DUG… "AW!" kaki Hanabi menginjak bajunya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan lebaynya. Hinata dan Uchiha segera menghampiri anak ceroboh itu dan menolongnya. "Kau 'tak papa?" tanya Hinata, mukanya terlihat khawatir. "'Tak apa ko kak, kan sudah biasa. He… He..." jawabnya riang. Mereka membantu bocah Hyuuga tadi berdiri, akibatnya baju Hinata dan jas Uchiha pun kotor. "Ma-maaf Uchiha-san, bajumu jadi kotor." maaf Hinata dengan tampang menyesal. "Hn." tambah bersalah saja perasaan Hinata atas jawaban singkat sang Uchiha, Hanabi tenang-tenang saja sambil menarik Kakaknya duduk di kursi tamu dan akan memulai tujuannya berlari ke arah Kakaknya tadi. Hanabi juga tidak tahu siapa tamu Kakaknya, seandainya ia tau entah apa yang harus Hinata lakukan untuk menenangkannya.

"Wastafel?" tanya Uchiha datar. "Ma-maaf, bi-biar kuantar." sebelum Hinata beranjak dari kursi, Hanabi sudah menahan lengannya, "Dengarkan aku dulu kak, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu nih". "Ta-" kata Hinata terpotong, "Tunjukan saja arahnya." sela Uchiha makin dingin. "M-maaf, kaulurus s-saja ke sana lalu ke kanan d-di ujung ruangan." jawab Hinata menunjukkan arah. Sementara Hanabi memulai berceloteh ria, Uchiha itu berbalik. Namun sebelum dia melangkah, "Kakak, benarkah hari ini calon tunangan Kakak datang?" tanya Hanabi pada Hinata, Hanabi langsung menyela sebelum sempat kakanya menjawab. "Awas saja kalau dia datang, akan kujambak rambunya, kucakar-cakar mukanya yang jelek itu." sela Hanabi dengan mempraktekan ucapannya pada bantal 'tak bersalah di sampingnya. Uchiha muda itu hanya diam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. "Ssssttt... Hanabi..." desus Hinata mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang 'tak tahu kalau orang yang ia bicarakan ada bersama mereka.

"Tenang saja Kak, aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan jiwa dan raga ini dari om-om jelek yang jahat yang memaksa Kakak untuk menikahinya itu! Huh... paling dia 'tak laku, 'tak ada satu gadis pun yang mau menikahinya. Kenapa harus kakak yang menjadi korban atas rasa tidak manusawi yang om-om itu miliki? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" celoteh panjang Hanabi dengan wajah dramatisirnya.

"Hana... bukan begi-" panggil Hinata lirih namun masih 'tak digubris oleh bocah di sampingnya itu. "Kejam sekali dunia ini, hanya karena uang, Kakakku harus menderita." ucap Hanabi berlinang air mata, ia katupkan kedua tangan mungilnya menghayati semua kata yang ia ucap dan ia pikirkan. Lalu ia menarik tangan sang Kakak dan menggenggamnya erat, menatap bola mata yang sama persis seperti miliknya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kakak, larilah! Lari saja keluar negeri bersama kekasihmu! Jangan biarkan takdir memisahkan cinta kalian! Pergilah ke ujung dunia, aku akan selalu mendukungmu Kakak...hikzs..." ungkapnya lagi makin aneh.

"H-Hana, Kakak tidak-".

"Aku ke depan dulu Kak, aku akan menjaga gerbang. Akan kutahan om-om itu, cepatlah Kakak kabur lewat pintu belakang!" Hanabi bergegas lari menuju gerbang, di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan berbalik memandang Kakaknya. "Berjuanglah." kata Hanabi dengan anggukan mantap pada sang Kakak, kemudian ia lanjutkan larinya itu.

"H-Hana... kau, terlalu banyak menonton sinetron." ucap Hinata lirih 'tak tau harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan pada pria tampan yang tengah berdiri 'tak jauh darinya. Hinata hanya melihat punggungnya, lalu melihatnya berjalan tanang sesuai arah yang ditunjuk Hinata. Entah apa yang tersirat di wajah bening sang Uchiha, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Dia telusuri jalan di rumah yang 'tak jauh besar dengan Mension Uchiha miliknya. Lantai marmer krem ia telusuri dengan langkah tenang dan wibawa miliknya, hingga sampailah dia di kamar mandi. Dia lepas jas yang dia kenakan, kemudian menggantungnya di cantelan samping kaca. Lengan kemejanya dia gulung sampai siku, lalu mencuci tangannya di wastafal.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga sih?" suara seorang wanita terdengar di luar kamar mandi. "Mungkin dia tersesat Sakura-san." terdengar suara lagi, kali ini suara seorang pria. "Kiba-san, tolong kaucarikan ke sana." perintah suara yang dipanggil Sakura itu. "Baik." jawab suara pria yang tadi dipanggil Kiba tadi. Lalu terdengar suara langkah sepatu menjauh. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka pergi. "Di mana sih dia, merepotkan sekali." keluh suara Sakura.

Kriek...Uchiha muda itu membuka pintu. Merasa ada seseorng di belakangnya, Sakura berbalik dan sedikit terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang pemuda, tampan, berwibawa, tapi apa dia seorang...

"Maaf, apa kau orangnya?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Hm." hanya itu yang ia lontar pada gadis cantik dan menawan di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ikut saya." Sakura berjalan di depan. Anak bungsu Uchiha itu pikir, mungkin ada suatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh keluarga Hyuuga melalui gadis berjas hitam model wanita dengan rok selulut ini. Maka dia pun mengikuti langkah gadis merah muda manis itu menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah Hyuuga menuju suatu ruangan.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang Nona Hinata padamu. Tentang sifat, kesukaan, kebiasaan, dan segala macam tentang Nona padamu." kalimat Sakura terlontar di sela perjalanan mereka.

'Apa harus sampai seperti ini? Merepotkan sekali Heiress itu. Kenapa aku bukan anak pertama?' keluh sang Uchiha dalam hati. Langkah demi langkah mereka tepakkan, dan sampailah mereka di tujuan.

"Ini tempat berkumpul seluruh pelayan, sopir, tukang kebun, koki, semuanya. Semua orang yang bekerja di sini. Silahkan duduk".

"Hm." pemuda itu pun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Ada sebuah meja besar di depannya, di samping kanan dan kirinya berderet kursi yang sama persis dengan yang dia duduki. Kursi ditata mengelilingi meja besar tersebut dengan sangat rapi. Sementara Sakura berjalan menjauh kemudian duduk di sisi lain meja tepat di hadapan pria muda Uchiha itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura, pelayan pribadi Nona. Siapa nama Anda?" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hm".

"Maaf," tanya Sakura heran, sedikit mengerutkan dahi. 'Menyebalkan sekali sih dia? dari tadi hanya Hm saja. Bahkan 'tak pernah menatap mataku. Tampan sih tampan, tapi 'tak seharusnya dia seperti itu.' keluh sakura dalam hati.

"Sasuke." jawab Uchiha muda itu singkat. 'Untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san." jeda beberapa saat, nampaknya Sakura pernah mendengar nama itu, "Berhubung Nona sedang ada tamu penting, besok saja saya perkenalkan Anda pada Nona." terang Sakura, 'Diam? Baiklah, aku harus terbiasa'.

"Nona akan segera menjadi pewaris, tugas Bodyguard cukup berat di sini. Anda harus menjaga Nona selama 24 jam".

'Bodyguard?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati sedikit heran namun, 'tak terpancar raut heran di mukanya. Saat itu juga Sasuke tahu duduk permasalahannya. Sedikit senyum mengejek terlihat di bibirnya. Sakura yang melihatnya sedikit leleh, namun dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pesona sihir pria menyebalkan di depannya.

"Hm." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hey, kaumau kemana? Aku Belum selesai." tanya Sakura dengan nada marahnya.

"Tunggu! Kautahu? kalau tadi aku sudah sabar padamu. Dengan 'Hm'-mu itu. Jadi jangan membuatku tambah marah padamu." kata-kata Sakura 'tak digubris olehnya. Pria muda itu terus berjalan menelusuri lorong yang tadi dia lalui.

'Gadis bodoh yang menarik.' komentarnya dalam hati, dengan seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hei!" panggil Sakura padanya, namun hanya sia-sia belaka.

"Sakura-san?" tiba-tiba ada suara seorang memanggil dari jalan lain yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan dapur.

"APA!" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi seramnya.

"He..he.. di-dia ada di dapur, sedang makan, tapi sepertinya tanpa izin koki Chouji. He..he.." ternyata itu Kiba, dia sedikit takut pada muka masam Sakura. 'Ada apa dengan Sakura-san? Kalau ekspresinya sudah seperti ini, dia menyeramkan. Yah tapi tetap cantik'.

Menyaring kalimat...

"APA!" Sakura kaget setengah mati mendengar kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cari sedang mencuri mekanan di dapur, jadi tadi ia berbincang dengan siapa?

**...:Neng:...**

Sampailah Sasuke di ruang tamu kemudian duduk kembali di hadapan Hinata yang sudah mengganti bajunya yang kotor. Kali ini ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan aksen renda biru muda yang terlihat sangat indah, senada dengan wajah menawannya. Hening. Mereka hanya terpaut pada pikiran masing-masing. Tampaknya, mereka juga sudah melupakan bocah ceroboh yang sedang asik menjaga gerbang.

'Dia berbeda sekali dengan Naruto-kun.' pikir Hinata.

'Heiress, ck. Haruskah aku menyapanya dulu?' pikir Sasuke sedikit ragu.

'Naruto-senpai…' tiba-tiba ia teringat Naruto, senior di SMP juga di SMA-nya yang sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang.

'Baiklah.' pikir Sasuke mengalahkan gengsinya yang 'tak pernah mau menyapa seorang wanita sebelum ini. Dia hanya menjawab sapaan sebelumnya, namun kali ini dia harus menyapa demi menghormati adat Hyuuga yang dia tahu menyapa seorang pria itu suatu yang ganjil bagi seorang gadis.

'Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya.' Hinata masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil memainkan jemari-jemari lentik itu.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke, apa kabar Hyuuga-san?" sapa Uchiha Sasuke dengan muka datar tanpa melihat ke arah sang Heiress.

'Setidaknya sebelum pertunanganku ini.' saking tenggelamnya, gadis Hyuuga ini 'tak mendengar suara emas Sasuke yang terkenal mahal itu tadi menyapanya.

Setelah lama 'tak ada jawaban, Sasuke sedikit heran. Kemungkinan yang dia prediksi saat dia menyapa seorang gadis adalah gadis itu akan bertriak saking senangnya, atau meloncat girang ke angkasa atau semacamnya. Tapi, kenapa 'tak ada teriakan? Apa dia pingsan saking kelewat senang? Sekejap Sasuke melempar lirik pada Hinata lalu kembali ke pandangan asalnya. 'Melamun?' heran Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ehemm, Hyuuga-san?" panggilnya lagi masih 'tak memandang mata lawan bicaranya.

'Aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Tapi apa pantas seorang yang akan bertunangan menyatakan cinta pada orang lain?' kembali, hanya Naruto yang terbesit di pikirannya.

Karena sebelum ini dia 'tak pernah diacuhkan, Sasuke sedikit kesal lalu memandang mata 'tak berpupil Hinata dengan tajam. "Hyuuga-san." panggil Sasuke lagi, dia benar-benar 'tak suka diacuhkan.

'Mana mungkin Naruto menyukai gadis pemalu sepertiku? Lagipula, jodohku sudah di sini.' pikirnya lagi sambil mengalihkan mata ke Uchiha sebentar dan kembali mengamati telunjuk yang ia mainkan tadi.

Sasuke berkata, 'Akhirnya,' dalam hati ketika sang Heiress tadi menatapnya, namun segera mengutuk gadis berponi tebal itu saat mata ungu mudanya berpaling lagi darinya, dan bertambah kesal saat dia sadar bahwa tatapan sang Hyuuga tadi masih dalam lamunan bodohnya, yang entah apa itu. 'Padahal gue udah rela nyapa dia duluan, dasar…'.

"Heh, bodoh!".

"I-iya Uchiha-san," jawab Hinata gagap dan kaget. 'Eh, tadi dia panggil aku apa ya? Ah, mungkin aku salah dengar'.

'Dipanggil bodoh baru nyaut.' melihat ekspresi Hinata, Sasuke yakin gadis bodoh itu 'tak mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya apa barusan.

"A-ada apa Uchiha san?" tanya Hinata dengan ekspresi heran.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, lalu dia palingkan muka ke pandangannya yang semula dan memasang tampang datar Uchiha kembali.

'Kenapa dari tadi dia diam saja ya? Tidak sopan. Seharusnya kan, dia menyapaku? Ya sudah lah, aku saja.' kata Hinata dalam hati, lalu ia menyapa, "A-apa kabar Uchiha-san. A-aku, namaku Hinata. Sa-salam kenal".

'Ga bakal gue jawab. Gue bales lu! Lu kira enak dicuekin?' pikir Sasuke 'tak sadar bahwa dia yang paling sering mengacuhkan orang lain. Sasuke benar-benar jengkel.

'Kenapa masih diam, apa dia tidak mendengarku? Suaraku terlalu lirih ya?' Hinata terus bertanya dalam hati. "U-Uchiha-san?" panggil Hinata menaikan satu volume suaranya, 'Dia tidak dengar. Aduh, kenapa suaraku 'tak terdengar juga sih? Perasaan sudah kukeraskan deh. Mungkin dia dengar, tapi kok tidak menjawab ya? Dia juga 'tak menatapku. HAH..? Atau, jangan-jangan dia…'.

"U-Uchiha-san, a-anda seorang... pemalu ya?".

'APA!' kejut Sasuke dalam hati bersama matanya yang sedikit melotot ke Hinata, dia 'tak pernah dikatai seperti itu sebelumnya, biasanya dia mendapat kata "Sasuke keren", "Anda sangat cool", "Tuan memang sangat sempurna", dan lain sebagainya, sebagai pujian atas kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, dan barusan gadis ini bertanya 'Anda seorang pemalu?' apa gadis ini sudah mati rasa? Lalu Sasuke menghela nafas, dan kembali mengalihkan pandang dengan ekspresi Uchihanya lagi, setelah dia sadar pandangan mata, dan wajah 'tak bersalah melekat pada gadis tadi. 'Gadis polos.' pikirnya pasrah.

"S-soalnya dari tadi A-anda diam saja." jelas Hinata yang barusan menyadari tatapan Sasuke, yang ia pikir Sasuke kaget karena Hinata bisa tahu hal itu. 'Iya, sepertinya dia pemalu deh'.

'Dari tadi juga gue panggil lo! Lonya aja yang nglamun!' Sasuke membela dirinya dalam hati.

"Tak apa ko, Uchiha-san, sa-saya juga seorang pemalu. Kita sama ya? He…he…" begitulah opini Hinata dangan senyum manisnya.

Twich, muncul tiga kedutan didahi Sasuke.

'KITA? Lo aja kali gue nggak! Gue nggak pernah gagap atau muter-muterin jari kayak lo. Sama dari Hongkong? Ni cewek polos apa bego sih?' protes Sasuke dalam hati. 'Aduh, gue ko jadi OOC gini. Tenang Sasuke, tenang, lo Uchiha! Tarik nafas, hembuskan.' dan wajah Uchihanya kembali.

"T-tapi, sepertinya Uhiha-san lebih pemalu dari ku".

'APAA!' twich! Kedutan muncul lagi.

"T-tenang Uchiha-san, a-aku pasti akan mengajarimu cara untuk mengatasinya. Cara a la Hinata".

'Muter-muterin jari maksud lo? OGAH gue niru gaya lo!'.

"T-tapi, sepertinya untuk Uchiha-san harus ditambah porsinya".

'APAAA!' kalimat Hinata tadi benar-benar memerahkan telinga Sasuke. Kelihatan sekali jengkelnya Sasuke sudah di ujung daun kelor nih. 'Tenang Sasuke, tenang. Kauini Uchiha. Sabar, sabar, tenang, tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik lagi, hembuskan.' Begitulah, wajah Sasuke pun kembali ke asal. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis a la malaikat penjaga surga, dengan begrond merah muda juga 'tak ketinggalan efek sinar dan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di sekitarnya, melambangkan ketulusan hati atas pertolongan yang akan ia berikan pada seorang Uchiha muda di depannya. Sasuke pun menghela nafas pasrah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, paham dengan kelakuan gadis polos nan bego di depannya. 'Masa gue harus nikah sama cewek bego ini sih?' tanya Sasuke sambil menggeleng kepala dalam hati.

"K-kukira aku yang paling pemalu di dunia ini, t-ternyata ada yang lebih parah ya…?" terang Hinata masih dengan efek-efek barusan.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik...

'AAAAGGGGRRRRR' teriak seorang Sasuke yang tentu saja masih dalam hati. Rasanya ingin sekali mencekik dan menghancurkan muka 'tak bersalah' gadis di depannya ini. Tapi apa daya pemirsa, Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang harus menjaga harkat dan martabat Clannya. Yah, bukan salah bunda mengandung, salahkan saja ayah yang 'tak pakai sarung.

**...:BERSAMBUNG:...**

**A.N :** **Terimakasih sudah membaca Fic. pertama Neng.**

Mau dilanjutkan tidak? Maaf kalau Fic. Neng kurang berkenan di hati Minna. Neng sudah menyunting cerita ini, kalau masih ada yang salah lagi, mohon bimbingannya ya.

Terimakasih banyak untuk Fuuyuki27, Dani no kyoko, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Unk-gu 'G-jiy-',dan upechan-sashin. Neng sangat senang mendapat Review dari kalian.

**Untuk minna, Review ya?**

*baby eyes no jutsu*

Review itu membuat hati Neng berbunga.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini Neng, salam kenal...

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan punya Neng

**Pairing :** Maunya apa?

**Genre :** Romance/Humor(?)

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** typos, OOC, AU, fanfic pertama. Neng suka Hinata.

Maaf, Neng ubah alurnya, jadi maap kalau ada adegan yang tadinya di Chap.1, malah nongkrong di sini atau I chap. lain. Maap juga buat yang bingung dengan fic. gaje ini. Maapin Neng yang sangat tidak konsisten, Neng yang gaje, lebay, narsis, dll. *pundung*

**Naruto Oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seorang Heiress Oleh Neng**

**...:Neng:...**

**SEORANG HEIRESS**

**Pukul 12 malam...**

Tok… tok… tok…

3 buah ketukan cepat dan keras dilantunkan oleh seseorang di balik pintu putih itu. Wajah tampan pria dengan rambut panjang dikuncir ini pun segera berpaling dari Note Book ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Tok..tok... tok.. "Itachi-san".

Belum selesai dia kaget, pintu itu sudah digedor lagi dengan nada yang sama namun ditambah sapaan pada pria ini. Dahi Itachi sedikit berkerut, lalu dia melangkah untuk membukakan pintunya, untuk orang entah siapa yang mengganggu pekerjaannya ini. Iya, dia sedang lembur mengerjakan proyek terbarunya.

Krieet.. pintu pun dia buka.

"Ada apa, Deidara? Kau kenapa?" Itachi sedikit hawatir melihat anak buahnya ini terengah, dan mukanya babak belur.

"Hos..hos.. Itachi-san, hos.. Sasuke-san, dia..." ucap Deidara terengah dengan peluh di sekitar lehernya, kedua tangan dia letakkan di lututnya.

Deg…

"Kenapa? Dia kenapa?" mata Itachi sedikit melotot, dia panik, apa yang terjadi pada adiknya? Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Dia, hos.. " Deidara 'tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia terengah, dia takut, dia panik, maka lebih baik dia berseru, "Ikuti saya Itachi-san." Deidara pun berbalik dan berlari. Lalu Itachi pun mengikuti ke mana Deidara pergi. Melihat Deidara yang bertingkah seperti itu, Itachi makin khawatir saja pada adik tercintanya itu. Dadanya sesak memikirkan semua hal yang mungkin terjadi pada Sasuke. Tidak! Itachi 'tak mau! Dia adiknya! Lebih baik dia saja yang menderita, jangan adiknya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong gelap di mension Uchiha ini. Terasa dingin di kulit Itachi, ini membuat suasana makin buruk. Ketegangan pun berlanjut ketika dia berbelok kanan dari perempatan lorong di mension besar itu, "Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi kepada Hidan, masih dengan nada khawatirnya. Hidan tergeletak 'tak berdaya dengan wajah babak belur sama, bahkan lebih parah dari Deidara.

"T-tolong Itachi-san... S-Sasuke-san… Di-aahg" rintih Hidan terbata-bata, namun dia sudah 'tak sadarkan diri sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hidan!" Itachi berusaha membangunkan Hidan dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, namun 'tak ada hasil yang berarti.

"Tinggalkan saja dia, Itachi-san. Tolong kami Itachi-san. Sasuke-san di sana." sela Deidara di tengah larinya. Kemudian Itachi berlari mengejar Deidara yang sudah agak jauh darinya, meninggalkan Hidan sendiri. Di larinya itu dia melihat Kakuzu, Kisame, dan Pein tergeletak dengan jarat 'tak jauh dari masing-masing. Keadaan mereka 'tak jauh beda dengan Hidan, bahkan lebih parah lagi, muka hiu Kisame pun barubah. Itachi makin khawatir. Apa? Kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Semua pertanyaan itu berkutat di pikiran Itachi.

"Deidara!" teriak Itachi yang 'tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Itu, di sana." Deidara hanya dapat menunjuk suatu arah untuk merespon Bosnya itu.

Itachi pun melesat meninggalkan Deidara kearah pintu besar yang ditunjuk oleh anak buahnya itu. Dia 'tak perduli apa pun sekarang, yang dia fikir hanya satu, adiknya. Kenapa Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Kemudian dia buka pintu besar itu.

.

Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat, MENGERIKAN! Anak buahnya yang lain lebih parah dari yang barusan dia lihat di sekitar lorong.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa.

Salah seorang dari mereka, Zetsu, dengan susah payah, menujuk sebuah pintu kecil di pojok ruangan itu. Itachi menoleh ke sana, dan 'tak perlu basa-basi lagi, Itachi pun berlari sekuat tenaga ke sana, sekuat yang dia bisa.

BRAKK..! Itachi tendang pintu 'tak bersalah itu, betapa terkejutnya dia dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sasuke! Sasuke... dia...

.

.

.

"AAAAAA! BURUNG LO GEDE BANGET SAS!" teriak hiperbolis Itachi dengan lebaynya, melihat –ehem- junior Sasuke yang lebih –ehem- _**GUEDE**_ dari juniornya. Yah, wajar lah, si Itachi kan, belum lihat juniornya yayangnya Neng, yayang Dude Herlino.

Wiiing... Ceprot! Satu batang penyedot WC berhasil _nangking_ di wajah super pelit Kakuzu, yang juga ingin melihat seberapa _gede_ _piaraan_ Sasuke. "Ah, masih gedean punya suami gue!" pikir Kakuzu sambil menarik (dari muka j*roknya) dan menyembunyikan penyedot WC yang sangat dia puja ini. "Lumayan, bisa gue loak di pasar," pikirnya lagi dengan mata sehijau kebun teh di uang 20 ribuan. _Plis deh _Kakuzu sayang (hoek!), penyedot WC _jadul gitu_ harganya _nggak_ sampai _segitunya kali_. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin melempar itu ke Itachi, namun apa daya pemirsa? Penyedot WC cantik itu lebih mencintai orang lain, ketimbang Itachi.

BLAM! Pintu WC pun ditutup dengan kemarahan Sasuke yang meledak-ledak bagai bom nuklir 'Little Boy' di Hiroshima dan 'Fat Man' di Nagasaki (bom nuklir di dalam WC kota-kota itu maksud Neng).

Itachi pun heran, kemudian dia berbalik dan melirik semua anak buahnya, anak buahnya yang masih dengan benjolan-benjolan serupa Sinchan yang dipukul Mishae, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di depan WC. Itachi melirik dengan matanya yang menyiratkan dia butuh penjelasan pada mereka semua.

"Kami 'tak tahu apa-apa Itachi-san," jawab Deidara yang tau maksud tatapan bos idolanya ini.

"Iya, pas kami lagi asik main jelangkung, tiba-tiba..." kata Kakuzu dengan ekspresi _baby face_-nya.

"Kami? Lo aja kali kita enggak." ralat Pein dengan tidak setiakawinnya.

"Enak aja main jelangkung, dosa tahu! Emang kita apaan?" sambung Hidan dengan tasbih di tangan kanannya, dan 'sesuatu' di tangan kirinya. "Iya nggak?" lanjut Hidan sambil menoleh ke teman-temannya yang lain mencari dukungan, yang lain pun setuju dengan menganggukan kepala, kecuali Itachi dan Kakuzu tentunya. "Kita nggak level main gituan, enakan main ini." lanjut Hidan lagi dengan menunjukan 'sesuatu' yang ada di tangan kirinya tadi, "Jeng... jeng... BERBY!".

"Hoek!" semua langsung ingin kabur mencari j*mban terdekat. Tunggu! Kan di WC ada Sasuke? Ya, sudah lah, daripada dilempari j*mban sama Sasuke, _mending ditelen aja_ itunya. Apanya? _Nggak ko_, Neng bercanda.

"Gue ngajak mereka tanding Karate." tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakang Itachi.

**...:Neng:...**

Gerbang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hoam..." Hanabi menguap selebarnya, "Kakak pasti sudah bahagia di luar negeri. Waaa.. senangnya..." pikir Hanabi, yang masih setia duduk di bawah semak-semak, di samping gerbang, menunggu 'om-om' calon tunangan kakaknya. Sebenarnya, Hanabi sudah diseret ke kamarnya, dan dikurung oleh Hiashi. Namun, tekat membaranya 'tak dapat padam. Ia sambung beberapa seprai yang ia punya, kemudian mengikatnya di balkon kamar untuk mempermudah ia turun dari lantai dua. Persis seperti sinetron yang ia tonton.

"Lagi ngapain di sini?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Huaaaaa..." Hanabi kaget bukan main, badannya agak terjengkang ke samping kiri dengan tangan kirinya sebagai cagak. Teriakannya, sampai terdengar oleh beberapa saptam yang berjaga malam ini. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan kemari. Menyadari itu, Hanabi sigap, segera ia tarik anak laki-laki tadi ke semak-semak, bersembunya bersamanya. Dugaan Hanabi benar, dari sela-sela semak, ia lihat Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang _tengok_ kanan-kiri.

"Suara apa tadi." tanya Izumo pada Kotetsu.

"Seperti suara nona Hanabi." jawab Kotetsu tidak yakin.

"Nona kan dikurung oleh Tuan?" sanggah Izumo.

"Benar juga," Kotetsu tampak setuju dengan pendapat Izumo.

"Ayo, kita cari, kau ke sana, aku ke sana." kata Izumo, mereka pun berpencar ke arah yang tadi Izumo tunjuk.

"Huh, aman." guman Hanabi seraya mengelap peluh di dahinya. Kemudian ia teringat pada seorang yang mengakibatkan keadaan berbahaya tadi. "Siapa kau?" tanya Hanabi sambil menunjuk seorang tadi, dilihatnya anak tadi nampak seumuran dengannya.

"Hantu." jawab anak itu singkat.

"O..." Hanabi hanya mengatakan itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau 'tak takut?" tanya anak itu heran.

"Baiklah, aku pernah menonton sinetron seperti ini." bukannya menjawab, Hanabi malah mengingat-ingat sinetron yang ia tonton. "Sang putri cantik kabur dari rumah, kemudian bertemu seorang Vampir di jalan. Kemudian…" hanabi memiringkan kepalanya, "disensor. Aku 'tak pernah lihat kelanjutannya. Apa kau seorang Vampir?" ia bertanya sambil mengembalikan posisi kepalanya.

"Aku hantu".

"O.." Hanabi menganggukan kepalanya lagi, ia 'tak merasa takut sedikit pun. "Namaku Hanabi, salam kenal".

Anak itu makin heran, biasanya oaring-orang akan kabur bika melihatnya, apa anak ini gila? Yah sudah lah, akhirnya anak ini pasrah, "Aku Konohamaru." jawab anak –hantu lebih tepatnya- dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Baiklah, Maru-chan, kita berteman sekarang." katanya, sambil menjabattangan Konohamaru. Senyum ceria terpampang di wajahnya, dan dibalas senyum simpul oleh Konohamaru, walau di hatinya sedikit keberatan dipanggil Maru-chan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Tidak ke dalam? Hei, kepalamu kenapa?" telunjuknya menyentuh dahi Hanabi yang sedikit benjol.

"Oh, ini," kata Hanabi sambil menyentuh jidatnya, "Ini..aku..jadi begini..." kemudian ia bercerita.

_**A.N: yang di bawah ini sebenarnya di Chap.1, tapi Neng pindah ke sini. Bagi yang gak mau baca lagi, langsung aja ke End Flashback…**_

**Flashback…**

"Ayah rasa usiamu sudah cukup untuk menjadi seorang pewaris keluarga," ucap seorang pria dengan nada datar a la bangsawannya. Pria itu pun melanjutkan, "Untuk itu, bulan depan akan ayah adakan acara penobatanmu sebagai Heiress, juga pertunanganmu dengannya".

Acara seperti ini memang sudah menjadi adat di Clan paling berkuasa setara Clan Uchiha di Konoha, Hyuuga. Dalam adatnya, seorang pemimpin harus memiliki pendamping hidup, maka dari itu, saat penobatan pencalonan, sang calon peminpin harus sudah bertunangan sebagai jaminan bahwa ketika dia mendapatkan kedudukannya dia sudah memiliki seorang istri atau dalam kasus ini seorang suami. Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai pemimpin Clan di periode ini hanya memiliki dua orang anak, dan keduanya adalah wanita. Jadi, putri sulungnyalah yang berhak menjadi pemimpin setelahnya. Ini memang sebuah kasus yang baru pernah terjadi di Clan Hyuuga. Sempat ada desas-desus penolakan oleh tetua Clan atau semacamnya. Namun semua keputusan berada di tangan sang Ketua. Segala apa pun penolakan yang terlontar oleh tetua, tetap Hiashi yang berkuasa.

"I-iya ayah, aku siap." ungkap gadis yang telah mendengar pernyataan, atau lebih tapat dikatakan paksaan ayahnya itu. Ia tahu, ini suatu yang berat untuknya, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang harus menerima beban sebagai ahli waris Clan Hyuuga. Ia juga tahu, ayahnya hanya memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berusaha menjalani ini semua dengan baik juga dengan usaha yang mungkin harus ekstra keras untuk mengatur semua perusahaan dan orang-orang dalam kuasa Hyuuga di bawah tangan mungilnya.

"Hinata, kauakan berkenalan dengan calon tunanganmu besok, semua sudah ibu siapkan untukmu. Besok dia akan kemari untuk berkenalan denganmu. Kuharap kauakan menyukainya ya, sayang." kata nyonya Hyuuga lembut pada putri sulungnya. Sebenarnya Nyonya Hyuuga 'tak begitu setuju dengan perjodohan ini, namun ia 'tak bisa membantah perkataan suami yang sangat ia cinta. Ia hanya dapat berharap anaknya akan bahagia dengan perjodohan ini.

"Terimakasih, Mah." kata-kata Nyonya Hyuuga satu itu memang selalu memberi kehangatan pada Hinata di tengah dinginnya sang Ayah, sang Pemimpin Hyuuga.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima!" teriakan yang terlontar secara tiba-tiba itu membuat semua yang ada di ruang keluarga menoleh langsung ke sumbernya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Kakak untuk dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak Kakak cinta!".

"Hanabi-chan." ucap lirih Hinata yang terkejut.

"Hiksz… Lebih baik aku kabur dari rumah! Hikz…" Hanabi menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Kakak, kaburlah bersama kekasih gelapmu itu. Jangan perdulikan Ayah yang kejam ini. Aku dan Mama akan selalu mendukungmu Kak! Hikz…" lontarnya pada Kakak tercintnya juga 2 orang lainya yang hanya menatap cengok pada teriakan anak yang berumur 'tak lebih dari 12 tahun itu. Kemudian ia berbalik berniat untuk lari ke kamarnya juga menyeka air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir. Namun…

'DUG'

"AAW!" kepalanya terbentur tembok di dekatnya yang mungkin 'tak terlihat karena Hanabi menyeka air mata tadi. Ia pun langsung pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya setelah ia menendang tembok yang 'tak bersalah itu, tentu saja dengan teriakan "AW!" lagi untuk kakinya yang menjadi korban dari kejadian naas itu.

"Terlalu banyak menonton sinetron." tanggap Nyonya Hyuuga pasrah dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya yang kadang berlebihan dan sangat kekanakan itu. Mereka pun menghela nafas dan menggeleng pasrah bersama.

**End Flashback…**

Hanabi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan memajukan bibirnya, tanda ia kesal.

"Hahaha... kurasa, kau memang terlalu banyak menonton sinetron." tanggap Konohamaru.

"DIAM!" teriak Hanabi. "Ups.." sesalnya, sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, tampaknya ia akan ketahuan kali ini.

**...:Neng:...**

Di taman mension Uchiha...

"Sasuke? Kenapa? 'Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." tanya Itachi yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke di bangku taman Mesion Uchiha. Namun 'tak sepatah kata pun yang terlontar di mulut Sasuke. Dia hanya memandang tajam ke depan.

"Hey, kau 'tak kasihan melihat wajah hiu Kisame jadi mirip ikan pesut begitu?" tanya Itachi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun gagal, Sasuke tetap diam, "Kau marah pada mereka?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hn" kali ini Sasuke menjawab, Itachi sedikit senang omongannya ditanggapi, walau hanya 'Hn' saja yang ia dengar.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Itachi lagi, dia juga sama, hanya memandang ke depan, namun dengan pandangan datar a la Uchihanya.

"Hn".

"Pada Fugaku?" Itachi memang 'tak memanggil Fugaku dengan sebutan ayah karna suatu hal.

"Hn"

"Atau... pada gadis Hyuuga itu?" ternyata pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi hanya pancingan belaka.

**...:BERSAMBUNG:...**

A.N: akhirnya selesai juga. Terimakasih minna sudah membaca fic. gaje ini. Neng seneng banget... Terimakasih banyak untuk Fuuyuki27, Dani no kyoko, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Unk-gu 'G-jiy-',dan upechan-sashin. Neng sangat senang mendapat Review dari kalian.

Akhir kata, Review ya…


End file.
